A Mother's Intuition
by Kissing Irony
Summary: ON HIATUS. Kurama returns home one day visibly injured. Upon discovering her son in such a state, Shiori reacts differently than most mothers would.
1. Injured

A Mother Becomes a Matchmaker  
  
Well I just thought of this story awhile ago... I have no idea how I thought of this but I just thought it would be funny and cute. But I'm just warning you. I really don't know a lot about Shiori and Shuichi. I don't know anything about Kurama's past either. So if I screw something up that I shouldn't have, please don't flame me. Just tell me nicely. Okay time for the disclaimer! And one other important thing if it makes any sense.  
  
Shuuichi=Kurama Shuichi=Shuichi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or anything else I may mention in the story!  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" shouted Kurama a very beat up Kurama, walking through the door. He had a bad burn on his abdomen, a black eye, and deep cut on his shoulder. He hoped to make it upstairs before Shiori could catch him. But... "Shuuichi Minamino!" Kurama sighed. Of course there was no chance he would have made it. "What happened to you??? I hope you didn't get into a fight!" Kurama internally winced. "I just fell mom."  
  
He wasn't exactly lying. He just left out the part about being knocked off of the building by a huge fire demon in the depths of Spirit world and than getting cut on the shoulder, getting punched in the face and then burnt by an fireball sent at his stomach.  
  
"You know... That's the saddest excuse EVER. What happened???" she asked. "I got into a fight. And then I fell." he said. "That sounds more like it. Now come into the kitchen. I have to clean the wounds." said Shiori. Kurama sighed and sat down at the table. "I have to go get the stuff. You wait here. And don't move." said Shiori.  
  
Kurama was lost in thought. 'I hate having to hide this from her. I have to be more careful. But what do I do if I come back home and I'm almost dead??? What...' The doorbell rang and woke him from his thoughts. Kurama stood up and went to answer. 'It can't be Hiei... He would use the window in my room. Maybe it's Yusuke...' thought Kurama. He opened the door revealing the one and only deity of death who would wear pink, Botan. Kurama's heart did a flip.  
  
"Botan??? What are you doing here???" asked Kurama. "Oh I just stopped by because I wanted to see if you're okay. You we're hurt pretty badly." She said. "You we're worried about me??? I'm fine." He said. "Do you want me to heal the wounds???" she asked. "I'm sorry but my mom caught me before I could get to my room. It would be sort of strange if I was injured and then all of a sudden was healed in a VERY short time." He said.  
  
"Okay. Well duty calls! I'll see you later." said Botan. "Bye!" said Kurama. He ran back to the table and sat waiting for his mother.  
  
**** Now to Shiori... ****  
  
Shiori dug through her medicine cabinet trying to find gauze, medical tape, peroxide, and burn stuff. 'How could he get into another fight??? He keeps coming home hurt. What if he gets himself killed??? I can't let him get hurt!! But wait... I got it!!!' she thought and knocked everything out of the cabinet onto the floor. 'Whoops... I'll get him a girlfriend!! I'll be a matchmaker!! And I might get some grandchildren out of this!!'  
  
"Now the search begins for the perfect girl for my son... I just have to make sure it's not one of those girls that chase after him everyday after school." Shiori said to herself. "This sounds like fun!!" She took what she needed and went back downstairs.  
  
**** Back downstairs with Kurama ****  
  
"I wonder what's taking mom so long." Kurama said to himself. Shiori walked down the stairs with a ton of first aid stuff in her arms. She couldn't help but smile at her clueless son. "What are you so happy about mom???" he asked. "Oh nothing." She chuckled. 'If only I had Hiei's Jagan eye...' thought Kurama. He thought of all the pain Hiei felt to get that and then changed his mind. 'Maybe not...'  
  
Shiori took some ice out of the freezer and handed it to Kurama. "Put that on your eye." He accepted it and placed it onto his black eye. He felt some of the pain go away. She then cleaned the deep cut on his shoulder. "Take off that shirt. It's completely ruined. You'll have to go shopping and get some more clothes." She said. He pulled his shirt off revealing the burn on his abdomen and many other bruises. "Who exactly WERE you fighting???" she asked.  
  
Kurama froze. His mind raced. 'What should I say???' That phrase ran through his head. "Um... uh... oh... er..." was all he could manage to say. "You didn't even know who you were fighting???" she asked, shocked. 'Uh oh. I better start looking right away.' Shiori thought.  
  
Kurama felt so much pain. He hated lying to his mother. 'Why can't I just tell her???' he thought. 'Because you might ruin your family.' said Youko. 'She might hate you.' 'No! Mom would never hate me!' he retaliated. 'She would never hate Shuuichi but what about the real you??? Or should I say me???' said Youko. "No no no no!" he shouted.  
  
Shiori had a worried look on her face. "Shuuichi! Are you okay???" she asked. Kurama immediately snapped out of it. "Yes. I'm sorry mom." He said kindly. "Please don't scare me like that." She said. "I'm so sorry." Shiori bandaged up the cuts on him.  
  
She picked something off of his shoulder. "What's with the silver hair???" she asked, holding up a lock of silver hair. Kurama didn't know what to say. "Oh forget about it. It doesn't matter. Unless... You were doing something you weren't supposed to!!! " She said. Kurama jumped. "AH!!! NO MOM!!! I DIDN'T..." he retaliated. "Really..." she said. "But mom..." he said. "I was just picking on you. Relax." She said. Kurama sat there twitching.  
  
"There all done!" said Shiori who smiled at her son. "Now you be careful! Last thing we need is for you to get yourself hurt even worse! Now go and get ready for bed. We have to go shopping tomorrow for new clothes." Kurama smiled and went upstairs.  
  
He took off his pants and put on a pair of silk red pants and a silk red shirt. He slid under his covers and turned off the lamp in his room. He fell asleep knowing nothing of his mother's plot.  
  
She snuck into his room and kissed him on the forehead. "This is going to be so much fun!" she whispered to herself. She quietly crept out and began to devise a plan.  
  
Yay! How did you all like it so far??? Kurama will tell Shiori about Youko soon enough. Sorry it's so short. If I get ONE review on this story I will continue and I'll love you forever!! If you like this, look forward to the next chapter. The One I Was Looking For. Ja ne! 


	2. The One I Was Looking For Part One

The One I Was Looking For  
  
Botan flew silently on her oar over the city. She was washed in the light from below. She would have found this mesmerizing, except she was lost in thought. And no matter what she did her mind always wandered back to a certain (and most likely the only) red headed fox spirit. 'I can't stop thinking about him! His eyes... His smile...' Botan couldn't help but giggle.  
  
'His charm for sure...' "He would never like a girl like me though... He's got so many women chasing after him that are way better than me..." Botan thought out loud. "But I can still dream..." She smiled and disappeared through a portal to Reikai.  
  
****In the morning at the Minamino household****  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Kurama stirred. Tap. Tap. Tap. Kurama rolled over. Tap. Tap. Tap. Kurama muttered in his sleep. ~WAKE UP BAKA KITSUNE!~ Kurama fell out of his bed.  
  
"Don't do that Hiei!" he said groggily. Kurama walked shakily to his bedroom window and opened it. Hiei jumped through.  
  
"What are you doing here so early???" Kurama asked while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It isn't early! You're late for that ningen thing... a job I think you called it." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. He just stood there staring. "Hello???" Hiei waved his hand in front of the fox spirit's face.  
  
At that moment, Kurama disappeared. And before Hiei realized it, he got pelted in the head with Kurama's nightclothes. When he pulled them off of his head, Kurama was already dressed and downstairs. "I guess that was important." And with that he jumped out of the window.  
  
****Downstairs with Kurama...****  
  
Kurama frantically stuffed his face with food. He swallowed it without bothering to chew and before you knew it, he was in the bathroom in a mad rush trying to complete his morning tasks.  
  
He suddenly appeared into the kitchen a few moments later. He ran out of the door, knocking over his mother.  
  
"Mom... I'm sorry!" Kurama said with an immense amount of worry in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine Shuuichi!" Shiori said.  
  
"I'm late for work. I was in a hurrying. I should pay attention. I'm so sorry."  
  
'He's hiding something.' Shiori thought. 'I'm worried about him...'  
  
****In the Kitchen****  
  
"Mmmmm... Sweet snow." Hiei said, while holding a bucket of strawberry ice cream. He pulled out a spoon and dug in. (Note: The freezer is still wide open!)  
  
The door suddenly burst open and Shiori walked in. She set her purse on the counter. It was then she noticed the pint sized fire demon. She stared at him before screaming "AH! IT'S A THIEF!"  
  
Hiei fell over smashing his head into the open freezer door. The door broke off and the bucket of ice cream fell on his head. He was covered in his favorite ningen food and lying on the kitchen floor with a hysterical woman screaming at him.  
  
Kurama was outside about to put his key in his car when he heard his mother's scream. 'If mom is hurt I will kill the person who did it.' He thought, his eyes flashing gold. Kurama immediately jumped out of the car and ran through the open door.  
  
Kurama could do nothing but stare. He watched Shiori smack Hiei with a broom while screaming things like "Get out of my house!" and "You're going to pay!" Kurama began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
He pulled out a camera and began snapping pictures. "Get this crazy onna away from me!" Hiei said. Kurama just kept laughing.  
  
"Am I missing something???" Shiori asked.  
  
"Mom, this is my friend Hiei." He said, resisting the urge to laugh while talking.  
  
~You better not show those pictures to anyone, kitsune~  
  
~I'm going to put them ALL over Makai, Ningenkai AND Reikai!~ Kurama grinned and then laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you Hiei." Shiori held out her hand and gave him a warm smile.  
  
'Damn. Nice people like her make me sick.' Hiei thought while she helped him up.  
  
~Don't make me hurt you Hiei.~  
  
Hiei decided against making Kurama angry. "Well I have to go to work! I'm already a half an hour late. My boss is going to kill me." And with that he was out of there.  
  
'And on the way home I'll get those pictures developed.'  
  
Hiei picked up his thoughts and Kurama heard a distant shout of "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BAKA KI... WHATEVER YOU ARE!"  
  
The little fire demon ran out of the kitchen at Kurama, leaving a very confused Shiori behind him. He flung his katana through the windshield of his red Mustang. "NOOOOO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!"  
  
Hiei blinked. He blinked again. 'Okay... The kitsune's lost it.' He looked over at the weeping kitsune. Kurama turned slowly toward him, his hair showing hints of silver.  
  
'Oh shit...' And with that, Hiei disappeared.  
  
****10 minutes later at Kurama's work****  
  
"I'M FIRED!!!???" Kurama shouted.  
  
"NO YOU'RE ON FIRE! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING???" shouted a dark haired man.  
  
"AHHHHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TAKAHIRO!" Kurama yelled while wildly waving his arms around.  
  
Takahiro dumped a bucket of water over Kurama's head. Takahiro was amused at the sight of him. His long red hair was pasted to his head and was dripping with gentle taps. His shirt and pants were thoroughly soaked. Kurama squeezed the water out of his shirt.  
  
"I'm going to go change." Kurama said dully. He walked out of the back kitchen and into the bathroom, each step he took making a squish and splat noise.  
  
Takahiro could do nothing but laugh.  
  
****Kurama's POV****  
  
I went to the back room and found an extra workshirt. There weren't any pants, but I could always dry the wet ones with the hand dryer in the bathroom. Squish. Splat. Squish. Splat. The damp feel of my clothes was driving me insane.  
  
I stepped into the bathroom and began to peel off my wet shirt. It dropped to the ground and it hit with a loud splat. I slid out of my pants. I was about to put on the dry clothes when the door opened.  
  
A girl backed slowly through the door.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She shouted.  
  
I immediately recognized the voice. "Botan???" I asked.  
  
"Huh??? Shuuichi!" Botan said as she looked over at me. She was blushing madly.  
  
I looked down and realized the state of dress I was in. I was only in a pair of red boxers. I felt my face heat up. 'AHHHHHH! I'm barely wearing anything!' My mind screamed.  
  
****Botan's POV****  
  
'Kami is he HOT!' I thought. 'Botan no baka! Don't think hentai thoughts!' I blushed even worse.  
  
A noise made from someone unsheathing a blade woke me out of my daze.  
  
One of the men grabbed me by the hair. Oh did it hurt. I felt like my hair was going to be pulled right out of my head.  
  
He pressed the cold blade against my neck, sending a chill down my spine. I struggled to escape from his firm grasp on me, but I couldn't seem to move. I felt his hands move to the buttons on my shirt.  
  
Before he could undo the first button he was slammed into the wall by Kurama. I fell to the ground and stared at the fox spirit. He moved swiftly, successfully knocking them all to the ground.  
  
He turned slowly toward me. I couldn't breathe. He looked so handsome, even though he was soaking wet. He reached his hand out to me, still blushing at his state of dress.  
  
I gripped his hand tightly as he pulled me up. When I had just regained my balance, his hand slipped at went sprawling into his wet clothes.  
  
****Kurama's POV****  
  
'Oh great job Kurama... She fell because of you.' Botan slowly raised her head out of the bundle, her hair dripping. She flipped her hair and burst out laughing.  
  
I began to laugh too. I couldn't figure out why though. I mean, I'm standing in a men's bathroom, in boxers, soaking wet, in front of a girl I have a crush on, and I'm laughing??? I must be an idiot...  
  
I went to help Botan up again, when her face split into a mischievous grin. She pulled me to the ground. I let out a small cry and fell next to her. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. I looked over to her and saw the smile on her face. I couldn't help but feel joy from her happiness.  
  
****Normal POV****  
  
After they could both catch their breath, Botan asked "So, how did you end up soaking wet???"  
  
Kurama sighed "I wasn't paying attention and my sleeve caught on fire. Takahiro dumped a bucket of water over my head. I was just getting changed when you came in."  
  
Botan smiled sadly. "Thank you so much. I owe you even more now."  
  
Kurama responded "You don't owe me anything!" Even though he secretly thought, 'What would have happened if I wasn't there??? She could have gotten raped... I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.'  
  
"I have to go back to Reikai... I just stopped here to tell you that we have to meet at Yusuke's house tonight. There's a new mission related to that fire demon, Keisuke, you fought." Botan slowly stood up, walking quickly to the door.  
  
Before she could push the door open, Kurama called out, "Wait!"  
  
Botan slowly turned around toward him. "You don't owe me anything..." He whispered with a soft smile. Her eyes brightened as the door slammed shut.  
  
Kurama sighed. "I can't believe she saw me like this..." He whispered to himself.  
  
****Outside Kurama's work with Botan****  
  
'I can't believe that just happened...' It was then it hit Botan. "I could have been raped if Kurama wasn't there to save me..." She said.  
  
'But for some reason...' She stopped. 'I didn't feel the need to be scared... I felt safe...'  
  
TBC!  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw all the reviews! I thought this was going to be one of my little side stories that I wrote out of boredom, but I got 30 reviews in one day! My inbox was gonna blow! I'm SO SORRY I couldn't finish the full chapter. I had to split it in half or else you all will NEVER be able to read it! I sooooo sorry! Since school started, I've had no time to finish anything! I'll get a chapter a month most likely. I apologize... The second half, Shiori will meet Botan and discover she's the one she's been looking for! Now for the review responses! (This'll take years...)  
  
Demonprincess81- I wonder how it'll turn out too...  
  
Jesscheaux Kuwabara- Of COURSE I'm going to continue!  
  
Kaoru-dono Himura- I like adding humor in my romance stories. ^_^  
  
Sailor Otaku- Yes, it was a bit slow wasn't it???  
  
LilAznGurl- Thank ya!  
  
Josh- Arigatou! I don't deserve that!  
  
Demon-cat1- Y'know, I was thinking about doing that, but I didn't want Shiori to meet her yet for reasons only known to me.  
  
B-chan- Really??? Arigatou!  
  
Kuratata- I love hearing that from a K/B fan! I feel loved!  
  
DemonPhage- Finally a polite person!  
  
Jax- Gotcha!  
  
Sarah- Thanks for the advice! I tried to keep from doing that.  
  
Dr. Hannah- Uh... what???  
  
Fire Phoenix- That makes me feel good! Thank you!  
  
Jessica Balseca- I know... I'm still thinking of ways... I have a few though.  
  
Jojo- That's good!  
  
Tina- LOTSA humor!  
  
TK Macintosh- I love K/B too!  
  
Lady Ann Kenobi- ACK! I'm sorry! I didn't mention it in the first chapter, but in this story, Kurama and the rest of the gang are in college. Around 19. It'll show up next chapter. You'll see.  
  
ValarSpawn- Ah yes, the wonderful dark side!  
  
Icebolt140- Arigatou!  
  
Botan and Kurama Lover- Okay okay!  
  
Jasmine- I like that word... Potential! YAY!  
  
AnEmOnE2- Keeping it up!  
  
Fox_Demon_Girl- I will!  
  
Yayo- I won't stop! Til I die, then I'll keep writing it!  
  
Reikachan14- Yea! Your stories are good! Please update yours soon!  
  
Mallory- I will when I finish my homework.  
  
Lilfrozenfire- Well since you almost died saying please that much and I love this story, I'll keep going!  
  
Colleen- *sniff* No one's ever said that to me before! HOW NICE! ^_^  
  
Setine- Straight to the point huh???  
  
Kelsey- Thanks for reading it!  
  
Falkor- That one will be a bit... Sorry!  
  
GAH! I'm done! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Your reviews mean so much to me, and give me the will to write more. Here this might help  
  
You+Review=More chapters!  
  
Arigatou! 


	3. The One I Was Looking For Part Two

The One I Was Looking For Part Two!

Disclaimer: Okay, so I might have forgotten the disclaimer in the last chapter or whatever. Just get the point. I DON'T OWN YYH BUT I SURE WISH I DO!

OKAY so I screwed up the way that they say stuff. Kurama calls Shiori Kasaan, and Botan calls Kurama Kurama-kun.

****Later that day...****

            "Kasaan I'm home!" Kurama shouted loudly as he walked through the door. He flung his shoes on the mat in front of the door.

            "Shuuichi! There's some mail for you!" Shiori said, while walking downstairs grinning madly. She handed him the letter which had a large print across the front that said TOKYO UNIVERSITY (AN: Oh, like I'm gonna know what good schools they have there...) 

            Kurama could do nothing but gape at the letter and quickly tear the envelope open. He read it aloud. "Minamino Shuuichi, you have been accepted to Tokyo University!"

            "Shuuichi honey, I'm so proud of you!" Shiori said happily.

            He was still staring at the paper. He could hardly believe it. "I made it!" Kurama proceeded to dance around the living room. 

            Shiori was ecstatic. She became a bit frightened when Kurama started to do the moonwalk, then the ghetto booty. _Oh kami... I know he's thrilled but that's just scary._

            He suddenly stopped when he heard the doorbell chime. He walked coolly to the door and quickly glanced through the small window at the top.

            _Oh no! It's Botan! I don't think I'll be able to look her in the eye after what happened..._

            Kurama stood in staring at the door in deep thought.

            "What's wrong Shuuichi? Answer the door!" Shiori walked past him and opened the door.

            "Hello Mrs. Minamino!" Botan chirped.

            "Do I... know you?" Shiori asked.

            Botan hesitated. "No, but Kur... Shuuichi-kun has told me all about you."

            "You're friends with Shuuichi?" 

            "Hai!"

            _Hmm...__ Is this girl... thought Shiori._

            "Ohayoo... Botan..." said Kurama from behind Shiori.

            "Kuuu... Shuuichi-kun!" Botan said while looking at the ground blushing. She rubbed her foot into the ground nervously.

            _What's wrong with them? They look sort of tense... Shiori grinned evilly before turning to Kurama's face. "Oh Shuuichi, why didn't ever introduce me to your girlfriend?" _

            That comment made Botan blush about twenty more shades of red and sent Kurama into a frenzy of incoherent comments. "No she... Reikai... girl... not... we aren't... it's not... she and I..." Each statement from him also included his arms waving wildly and his blush getting deeper and deeper.

            "Oh I see... Just friends..." Shiori concluded. She caught the flash of hurt and disappointment on Botan's face. _That reaction... She thought a moment before happily inviting her in. "Come in! Have dinner with us!" Botan jumped, slightly shocked._

            "But... Kasaan... We have to..." Kurama tried to say, getting interrupted by Shiori. 

"No I insist!"

"Kasaan we have to go..." 

"Come on and sit down! We have plenty of food!"

Kurama sighed in defeat and plopped down onto his seat at the dining room table. Unlike Kurama, Botan nervously sat down next to Kurama. _Don't look at him... Just relax... Breathe... In... and out... _

Shiori watched Botan curiously as she was trying to relax. _I'm missing something here... So how do I get them to say it... "Why are you so tense Botan? Shuuichi doesn't bite." She said calmly._

            It was then Kurama felt a sort of twitch. Kurama immediately realized what it was. _No! It can't be time yet!_

All of a sudden a large strand of silver hair appeared on the side of his face. "NO!" The red head screamed. He fell to the ground, fighting the transformation. The Youko side of him fought the Shuuichi side. His hair was a mix of the usual crimson red and silver. He cried out in pain as a large slash went down his face. Not only was Youko damaging his body, he was destroying his mind. 

            "Kurama!!!" Botan ran to his side.

            "No! Stay away!" Kurama shouted before biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming in pain.

            "Kurama, please just let him take over!" Botan urged.

            "No! He might hurt you and Shiori! I'm not going to let that happen to the two most important people in my life!" He screamed.

"Kurama please..." Botan's eyes were brimming with tears. "Let him..." 

"NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE'LL KILL YOU AND AND SHIORI! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF!" Another slash went down chest, blood spraying onto Botan.

"Kurama! I don't care if he kills me as long as you stay alive." She sobbed violently, watching him struggle and writhe in pain. 

Shiori watched this all, almost feeling the pain from each cut. She was more scared than she had ever been before in her life. "SHUUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She cried.

****Meanwhile at Yusuke's house****

            "Where in the hell are Kurama and Botan?" Yusuke asked. "Someone DID tell them to be here right?"

            "The ferry onna told the kitsune." Hiei said, completely leaving out the whole incident at Kurama's work. 

            "How do you know that?" Kuwabara questioned.

            "My Jagan has more power than you think it does." 

            "My spirit sword is WAY better."

            "I don't even understand how you can get that LITTLE bit of spirit energy out of you."

            "Shorty, you're so weak it doesn't matter that you have an extra eye, it just makes you more of a freak."

            "You..." Hiei found himself about to use his ultimate attack when he was interrupted by Koenma's worried voice.

            "We have to leave now. Kurama's in trouble."

****Back at Kurama's house****

            "Shuuichi... my baby..." Shiori whispered, holding Kurama's bloody, almost lifeless head. She stroked his pale face with her slender hands. Tears fell from her eyes, gently rolling off of her face.

            "He's... not dead yet..." Botan said shakily in between sobs, wiping the blood and tears from her face.

            "Nani? You mean he will be okay?" Shiori asked.

            The sobbing Botan crawled over to Kurama's body and placed her hands on his head. They began to emit an eerie glow. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma. They were shocked at the sight that greeted them.

            "Kurama... Help is here..." Botan whispered.

            "Holy shit! Kurama!" Yusuke yelled.

            "Mrs. Minamino." Koenma said, facing directly toward the distraught mother's face. "We need you to sleep for a few hours." And that was the last thing Shiori saw before falling into a deep slumber.

TBC...

OMG this chapter was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO weird. It was all happy and then Kurama just sort of freaks out! Ugh... I didn't like that... I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I just want to get out as many chapters as possible. I hope everyone liked it. I'm going to start on the next chapter right after I post this one. I'll put fluff and other stuff in there too. I really didn't want to have him do this so early, but I didn't have anything else to put in between. Please review because that makes me want to write more! I don't have time to answer to all the reviews since I had like 30 or so, but thanks to everyone! I'll get new chapters up as fast as I can write! Thanks!


	4. Comfort

A Mother's Intuition

Chapter 4: Comfort

*Shiori's POV*

_Voices... Very faint voices..._

"Is Kurama going to be okay?"

"I have no way of telling... All we can do now is hope he has enough strength and will to live."

"He's pretty torn up... Just look at him."

"I admit that his injuries could possibly be fatal. But I think... I think he'll pull through somehow."

"Did you send someone to Genkai's to get Yukina?"

"We sent Kuwabara, much to Hiei's discontent."

"Is Botan still crying?"

"No she stopped. She's really sad though. Hasn't said a thing since we found him."

"Where's Hiei?"

"I think he followed Kuwabara. He's been quieter than usual. Oddly enough... He seems like he's lost in thought."

"Do you have any clue what happened to him?"

"I don't know exactly. Hopefully he can tell us."

"Do you think it has anything to do with his Youko side? He was in half Youko form."

"Possibly."

"By the way, when's Mrs. Minamino going to wake up?"

"Any moment now."

_Eyes… So heavy… _"Ugh…" I moaned.

"Hello Shiori. I hope you had a good rest."

"How come you act as if nothing is wrong?" I asked, trying to get the blinding light out of my eyes so that I could see who I was talking to.

"So you want answers… I apologize, but I cannot tell you." The blurry outline of him gradually began to become more visible.

"TELL ME NOW!" I rasped. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SON!" My voice broke with those last words. Warm tears slipped down my face. 

"You will just have to wait. And even if he dies, I can arrange a meeting." By now I could see the young man's face. It showed no emotion. Almost as if he didn't care if Shuuichi lived or died.

"You bastard! I don't even know who you are and you act like you've known me forever!" I cried. "You... You don't care about Shuuichi at all..." I spat spitefully. (Try and say that three times fast!)

I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was slightly hurt by those words. _At least he has a heart somewhere in there._

"Mrs. Minamino... Kurama will be fine..." Yusuke said. (AN: Shiori knows Yusuke because of them meeting sometime before this story takes place.) "I don't think he would ever leave you alone. He won't die because he cares for you too much." 

I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. Yusuke's words had comforted me beyond belief yet he never realized it. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"No... You just made me feel a hell of a lot better." I smiled through the tears. 

"Wait a minute; you know who Kurama is right?" He asked.

"No because I know. You gave Shuuichi that nickname, ne?" I said. 

"Uh... Yeah... Of course..." He seemed to have only half a heart in his answer, as if he was lying.

                "Can I see him? Please?" I asked.

"Sure." Yusuke spoke before the other one could open his mouth.

_Upstairs in Kurama's room_

*Botan's POV*

_He's pale... He's so pale... And his hair... Matches the color of his blood..._

Memories of him violently being torn apart before my eyes flashed by. So I cried. I cried for his pain. I cried for him. I cried because he said I was important to him...

*Flashback*

"No! He might hurt you and Shiori! I'm not going to let that happen to the two most important people in my life!" He screamed.

*End of Flashback*

_Kurama... Please! Please wake up! Please... I don't want you to die..._ I moved closer to him, carefully sitting down on the bed.

"Botan... Please..." A small whimper escaped his colorless lips. I jumped in surprise and rushed over to him.

"What is it? Kurama-kun!" 

"Save me from her... Please don't let her take me away..." He cried. 

"I'll be right here. I won't leave you. I won't leave you alone." I whispered. I laid down next to him on the bed, brushing the tears from his eyes and holding him as he sobbed. It hurt me to see him in so much pain, yet I just comforted him until he didn't cry any longer.

_He's still unconscious. _Hiei's voice echoed in my head.

And I cried myself to sleep with my arm wrapped around the kitsune.

OMG I'm SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I PROMISE I'll get more chapters out faster. Um... Did I make Shiori a little too OOC? I'm SOOOO sorry if you don't like it! I just wanted to finish it ASAP! School's been killing me! But I have Thanksgiving vacation for three days so I have plenty of time to get the next chapter up! By the way, I DON'T OWN YYH!

Please review!

Onegai?


End file.
